Current feedback amplifiers (CFAs) are now widely used in a number of high speed applications because of the performance characteristics of the CFAs. However, one drawback of the traditional CFA topology is the poor input common mode voltage range (CMVR), which usually limits their application to a relatively high supply voltage (which is typically five volts in conventional voltage feedback amplifiers).